


With Help From You

by LIKEABOSSFOREVER



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-09 22:24:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5557820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIKEABOSSFOREVER/pseuds/LIKEABOSSFOREVER
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack was born with a stutter.Because of that,he rarely speaks.But one day he meets a famous YouTuber who he takes a sudden liking to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jack wanted to get out of the house badly.He had been trapped for three days without stepping foot outside."Ma,p...p...please let me g...g...go out.I w...w...wanna get c...c...coffee,"he begged.His mother sighed."Be back before six,"she commanded.Jack jumped for joy."C...c...can I t...t...take the c...c...car?"he asked.She nodded an approval.Jack raced outside and started up the car.Just as he was about to shift into drive,his cell rang.It was Felix."Hey man.What are you up to?" "N...n...n...nothing m...much.You?" "Nothing really." "I'm g...g....gonna go get c...c...coffee.W...w...want ta c...c...come along?" "Sure.Marzia has class tonight and I have some free time.Can Cry and Ken come to?" "Of c...c...course.The m...m...more the m...m...merrier.And n...next time,p...p...please just t...t...t...text me." "Sorry.I forgot you don't like talking.See you."Jack hung up the phone and started to drive down his driveway.He headed in the direction of Felix's house.

Twenty minutes later,the group arrived at Starbucks."D...d...drinks are on m...m...me g...g...guys,"Jack said."Thanks dude,"Ken stated."What do you handsome young men want today?"the lady behind the counter asked."One half-decaf coffee please,"Ken told her."One regular with a dash of cream,"Cry responded."One decaf with a little bit of milk,"Felix spoke."A...and o...o...one b...b...b...black c...c..coffee p...p...please,"Jack ordered."Names?"she asked."Ken." "Cry." "Felix." "J...J...Jack."The lady nodded and went to do her job.She called out their names in order.Jack was the only one who hadn't received his coffee."I'm sorry sir.This will only take a few minutes,"the lady apologized.Jack nodded and sat down with his friends.

"Hey Jack,you should start one,"Cry said."S...s...start one w...w...what?"Jack asked."A YouTube channel,"Ken replied."I d...d...don't w...w...w...want ta,"he mumbled."Why not?"Ken questioned."Y...ye k...k...know I d...don't like ta t...t...t...talk,"Jack responded."You'd be great at it though."

"Order for Jack,"a worker called.Jack stood up to go retrieve his drink.When he turned to head back to the table,he crashed right into someone."Shit,I'm so sorry!"a deep voice cried.Jack looked up to see a man,around his twenties,with blue hair."N...n...no,I'm s...s...s...sorry,"he apologized."I s...s...s...should've l...l...looked w...w...w...where I was g...g...g...going."The man helped him up."What's your name?"he asked."J...J...Jack,"Jack answered."Well Jack,I owe you a new cup of coffee."Jack looked at him,surprised."No,d...d...don't do t...t...that,"he replied."I'm going to get you a new drink,okay?Don't argue with me."

"Here,"the guy said.He handed Jack the new cup of coffee."T...t...thank y...you,"Jack responded.He took a sip of the warm brew."By the way,I'm Mark.And these are my friends,Bob,Wade,and Matthias." "N...n...nice ta m...m...meet ya,"Jack stated."T...t...this is F...F...Felix,C...Cry,and K...Ken."Mark shook their hands."I don't want to be rude,but what's with the stutter?"Wade asked."Shut up Wade!"Mark shouted.He hit Wade on the head."It's f...f...fine.I w...w...w...was b...born w...w...with it,"Jack replied."Sorry about his idiotic nature.Wade was just born stupid,"Mark joked."Hey!"Wade cried."You look kind of familiar,"Cry noted.Then his eyes widened in shock."Hold on a fucking minute,you're Markiplier!"he exclaimed.Mark smiled."Guess you watch my channel,"he spoke."Y...y...yer m...my f...f...favorite YouTuber e...e...ever,"Jack stated.Mark blushed."Shut up.There are plenty of other good YouTubers out there that's so much better to watch than me,"he replied."W...w...well,I j...j...just really like y...y...yer v...v...v...videos."The group talked for a while longer."I g...g...got ta g...g...get h...h...h...home g...guys,"Jack said."My m...m...ma w...w...w...wants me b...back by s...s...six." "Here,"Mark spoke.He handed Jack a slip of paper."My number.Call me whenever you want." "T...t...thanks,"Jack responded.They all waved goodbye and headed their separate ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what kind of coffee everyone would drink,so I just put down some random names.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack paced back and forth in his tiny room." J...j...just t...t...text him," he told himself. "T...t...that w...way,you c...c...can't s...s...stutter w...w...w...while talking." The Irishman pulled out his phone and typed in the new number.

Jack:Hey Mark. What are you up to?  
Mark:Just getting ready to record a video. Would you like to come over?  
Jack:Sure. Be there in a few.

Jack put the cell back in his pocket and headed downstairs. "Where are you going?" his mother questioned. "T...t...to a f...f...f...friend's h...h...house,"Jack answered. "Be back soon." Jack decided to walk to Mark's house so he could see all of the nature. Five minutes later,he arrived.

"Hey Jack. Glad you could come over,"Mark greeted him. Jack smiled and stepped inside the big house. "N...n...nice p...p...place,"Jack stated. "Thanks.So,are you ready to start?" Jack have him a confused look. "W...w...what are y...y...ye t...t...talking about?"he asked. "The video. I was waiting for you before I started. "Jack's eyes grew big. "N...n...no.I d...d...d...don't w...w...w...want t...t...t...ta,"he stammered,noticing his stutter had become worse.

"It won't be so bad. Come on,live a little,"Mark insisted.He took Jack's hand and led him upstairs. Jack was blushing madly at the contact. "I was going to play GTA five,"Mark stated. "Do you know how to play it?" "Y...yes,"Jack replied. They sat down in front of Mark's camera. 

"Hello everybody. My name is Markiplier and today I have a new friend here with me today,"Mark started off. "Say hi Jack." The Irishman thought of what to say. He finally came out with,"T...t...top of the m...m...morning t...to you l...l...laddies." Mark laughed a little at the silly intro. During the game they both had a lot of fun. But Jack didn't say much of anything for long stretches of time.

"And that does it for this video. Jack,would you like to say something before we leave?"Mark asked. "And y...y...you should p...p...punch t...that l...like b...b...button in the f...face l..like a b...b...boss." Mark smiled at him. "And as always I will see you,in the next video! Buh-bye!" He switched the camera off and immediately began to edit it.

"Alright,the video goes up in three,two,one."Mark hit upload the button and just like that,the video of him and Jack was up for the whole world to see. "Oh wow. Jack,come look at this!"Mark shouted. Jack looked at the comments with a little bit of fear in him.

"Look at what people are saying about you! They absolutely love you!"Mark exclaimed. Jack smiled. There were a lot of positive comments about him.

PianoMan356:This guy is cool. You should make more videos with him

Hopelessmaniac:OMG,Jack is so adorable! I want to reach through my screen and hug him!

TheLunatic:He should have his own YouTube channel. 

Jack was grinning at the comments. People actually liked him. And the best thing was that no one even said anything about his stutter. "It was fun playing with you,"Mark said as Jack was leaving. "T...t...thanks. D...d...do you t...t...think t...t...that I c...c...could c...c...come b...b...back t...t...tomorrow?"he asked. "Of course! I was planning on recording Happy Wheels. It starts at noon." Jack's face was as red as a tomato when he left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well it took a fucking long time,but I finally have a new chapter up. Took forever. I was trying to find a way to make it progress. But anyways,I hope you like it.


End file.
